


[Podfic] A Christmas Miracle: Getting Lucky

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Cover Art Welcome, Flannel pajamas, Hallmark fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a Podfic of Lissadiane's Story.Clint Barton’s absolute worst nightmare comes true on a snowy highway in the middle of Colorado on a cross country drive — he hits a dog. It’s just his luck that the only vet he can find hates people — especially those who hurt dogs — and happens to look amazing in a pair of kitten scrubs.Featuring sleepy little towns, hot chocolate with marshmallows, fireplaces, Christmas festivals, and small town veterinarian Bucky Barnes, a Grinch whose heart grows three sizes— or at least just big enough for one or two more hopeless blondes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] A Christmas Miracle: Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Christmas Miracle: Getting Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107493) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



> First of all thank you so much lissadiane for letting me make this it was a lot of fun to do. I really love this story because its so cute and sweet and soft. So Hello my humans i am back again on this bullshit. As usual I hope you enjoy and that this is not the worst.

**Text:** [A Christmas Miracle: Getting Lucky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107493)

**Author:** [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 1:08:21

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b5vk40q3m5jca4g/A_Christmas_Miracle_Getting_Lucky.mp3/file)


End file.
